


Kintsugi

by JeanAmbrosia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal doesn't rape Will, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, mason verger is a fucking dick, who needs to be killed :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanAmbrosia/pseuds/JeanAmbrosia
Summary: Will Graham was physically and sexually abused when he was a kid, now he hates touch with a burning passion.Most nights he and the pack cuddle, that's the only physical contact he allows, a bit sad, but he can't bring himself to interact with people. He's been touch-starved for so long he's afraid that once someone touches him he'll become attached.Then a man in a tailored suit and rumbling honey voice interrupts him, and suddenly-Will Graham is hooked.------I update chapters on Saturdays :)
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify- Hannibal isn't the abuser nor does he rape/sexual assault Will.  
> The abuser is another character you will meet when you continue to read.  
> 

The day started off in a blur, Will awoke from his restless sleep, and his back ached when he pushed off the hardwood floor. The pack slowly came to and began their barrage of loud barks and soft whines.

"Calm down guys, let me stretch first," Will groaned as a nice pop resonated through the air and shuffled to the dog food, being extra careful to not step on a tail or two in the motion. "here you go." He was sleepy and a bit of his old Louisianan accent seeped through to his voice. 

A shrill call from his cell disrupted the calm atmosphere and Will jumped, "Please for the love of God be a telemarketer and not Jack-", 

"Where the hell are you?!" Jack yelled with annoyance and anger. 

Will paused for a moment, he despises loud noises and especially yelling, "I just woke up Jack and what do you mean by 'where the hell are you?' I'm in Wolf Trap." Fuck, Will thought, I hope I didn't forget where I was supposed to be- I thought I had the day off. 

"Well get your ass here to FBI," A loud sigh went through the call, "we got another ripper case." Goddammit. 

"I-" Will thought of an excuse and checked the time 8:14 am. Not late enough, "Jack I just got the day off." This was supposed to be his first free day in 6 weeks.

Another sigh was passed, "I'll give you double pay and you should know that the ripper never sleeps, Will. I'll see you here in an hour so hurry up." The line went dead.

Will put down the phone on the counter and gripped his hair tightly in his hands and roughly rubbed his eyes. Winston whimpered and rubbed at Will's leg, trying to get him to stop hurting himself. "Sorry buddy," Will bent down and patted his head and rubbed the soft fur between his fingers," I didn't mean to worry you but I have to get ready and leave." He took his hand away and started rushing to grab his bag and change his clothes. 

He was out of the door in 15 and didn't bother to eat breakfast, his stomach begged for something but Will found it easier to concentrate when he wasn't full of food while going to a crime scene. Winston watched from the window as his master left the driveway and trodded away to the bowls. At least the pack ate breakfast.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will visits the crime scene and passes out.

Will Graham was upset, drained, and hungry and it wasn't even 9 yet. The road he was traveling was unusually empty and Will was thankful, he didn't want to deal with assholes on the road when he was going to be investigating a murder on an empty stomach. He threw his head back with a groan and brought his hand to his head, he could feel the beginning of a headache coming on and he knew that Beverly would say it's because he didn't eat 'the most important meal of the day!'. 

When he was around 20 minutes away from the FBI Jack called him, "Will I know I said that I would be meeting with you at the building but there's been a change of plans," Will held back a curse, "I'm going to the crime scene and I'll send you the location." Will grabbed his phone when a soft ping sounded and sighed and turned back around.

The 20-minute drive would become 40 and he was already dreading the drive back home. 

\------

The crime scene was in a church. 

Will got out of the car and walked towards where the police line was. There was a crowd of people, a few of them whispering in groups, and a few reporters spinning their stories to release out to the press.

"Sorry sir but civilians aren't allowed inside the premises." A middle-aged cop with black hair and brown eyes stopped him before he could lift the tape and 'review' the crime scene. Will was about to respond and say he was working with the FBI when Beverly stepped in.

"It's okay he's with the team." She gave a warm smile towards Will and the cop looked towards her with a questioning gaze. 

This time Will responded, "I'm a Special Investigator, I help 'review' the crimes." He didn't give another glance towards the cop as he walked through the tape that was being held by Beverly.

"So what did the Ripper take this time?" Will said as he and Beverly strolled into the church. The place was beautiful with large archways and white pillars that gave the church an unmistakable angelic feel. Stained glass danced across the floor and pews as it spread its rainbow colors in a pretty haze. Will would say that it made him feel calm but it made him feel the him the exact opposite, it reminded him too much of his childhood, he could almost feel the uncomfortable angled pews pressing into his back and the sharp stare from the preacher. Absent-mindedly he lifted his hand to rub a spot on his back right where a pew would press if he were 6 again. 

"Lungs, heart, and liver," Beverly responded.

Will gave her a look, "Quite a bit more than he usually takes." 

When they finally reached the center Will paused. The scent of iron and rotting meat permeated the area around them from the corpse seated on the priest's chair. The dead body was arranged in a way that depicted Jesus on the cross if he was sitting, the body's eyes, a male's, were gouged out and left dry bloody tear streaks down his pale skin. His arms were held up but hands were severed and placed on his lap. His head was where it got interesting, instead of where the crown of thorns would be placed was a large cut that ran around his head which opened to his exposed skull and brain.

"You're finally here," Jack announced leaving a few FBI analysts to look up from their work. "I was beginning to think you stayed home." 

Will resisted the urge to argue but denied it, "It was a bit busy driving over here Jack," Will said with an undertone of hostility, "can you tell them to leave? I can't really do my work with everyone here." Will raised his hands up and motioned to all the people around them. 

Jack nodded and cleared his throat, "All right everyone pack up and head outside!" Jack yelled and the analysts quickly gathered their things and rushed outside; a few of them glared at Will for disrupting their work. 

Jack and Beverly headed outside to wait until Will was finished with his 'review'. 

Will looked at the corpse and closed his eyes. 

The pendulum swang back and forth. 

\------

Will- no, the Chesapeake Ripper watched his prey. 

He slowly stepped forwards out of the darkness that was blanketing him. His prey gasped as he looked towards the Ripper, shocked and scared, frozen like a deer in headlights. The steel knife never felt so good in his hands, like it belonged there, meant for him. 

He pounced, driving the sharpened steel deep into his victim. Blood, hot and warm, spurted from his neck and drenched the Rippers body. It looked glorious, the way the wine-red liquid shined from the stained glass. His prey coughed and tried weakly to stop the bleeding that was becoming more insistent, his pupils were so redacted that Will could finally see the color, an icy blue. 

Next, the Ripper drove his knife from his chest down to his prey's stomach, finally his victim sung. The person now cadaver screamed in agony, Will could tell that it was the most brutal thing the guy had to go through, it felt great making him cry, to see those icy blues spill tears like a river. Will felt through the Ripper was having fun torturing and that prey deserved it. He kicked his victim's stomach into the priest's chair, and that was when Will realized that the Ripper's prey was the priest. The priest screamed out as the Ripper positioned his hands and chopped and cut into the slowly paling wrists. The cries from the priest never stopped until he died from blood loss. 

The Ripper cut into the priest's head and carefully removed the skin and cut into the skull with a surgical saw from a bag on the altar and exposed the brain. Finally, the Ripper put his final touches he placed the hands, positioned the arms, and delicately fixed a bit of skull that was covering the brain.

The Ripper's hands grabbed his equipment but Will knew that the Ripper thought of them as his art supplies, his tools to create his masterpieces. 

The scene blurred into darkness.

Will gasped and the room spun around him as he took deep ragged breaths. This was one of the intense ones, the emotions he felt through the Ripper were so much. It felt as if the ripper was in him in, in the air, in his lungs. Will grabbed a pew to steady himself but it was the wrong decision, memories of touches and pain branched through his hand and into his arm. The memories of rough gritty hands and the smell of sweat-.

The room turned black a second time. 

\------

Will could hear distant sounds of his names and maybe a face or two or was it three? He couldn't tell he was too delirious from passing out. 

Someone touched him. 

He instantly jerked and yelled, he was pulled back into the world and gasped. He grabbed his shoulder and sharply looked up to who touched him with a dark glare. It was a paramedic, she instantly flinched and backed away from where Will was on the floor. 

"Don't fucking touch me or I will gut you like how the Ripper did to his cadaver," Will growled and got up quickly, stumbling a little bit as he tried to regain his composure. 

"Will!" Beverly stepped between him and the paramedic who looked like she was going to piss herself. "What the hell happened in here? You never pass out." Beverly said with deep concern. 

Will growled and began walking to the exit, a sluggishness to his walk. "Don't want to talk about it Bev, now if you could excuse me I need to get back to Wolf Trap." Beverly quickly made her way to Will. 

"Listen I'll drive you home okay?" Beverly said as she carefully walked by Will, making sure to not even graze him. 

"Don't you need to drive your car?" Will questioned with a heavy voice. 

"It's okay I got a ride from one of the analysts, I can call one of my friends to pick me up from your place." She said. 

Will spotted Jack and Jack looked up from talking to an investigator as he saw Will barrelling straight towards him. Jack excused himself from the conversation and went over to Will. 

"Well tell me the fuck what happened," Jack said with a tone Will knew all too well. 

"The victim is the priest and he must have seriously pissed off the Ripper," Will's mind went back to the feeling of gratification, a shiver ran up his spine, "I- the Ripper must have had a serious reason to go after this guy so I suggest doing a background check on the priest to figure out why the Ripper chose this victim. Try and ask a few people from the church, including the children." Jack gave Will a questioning look, "The Ripper removed his hands and exposed his brain for a reason, maybe that's the Ripper's way of telling us this priest has done some disgusting things with them that the Ripper had a reason to sever them and he exposed the priest's brain to us as a way of showing the priests mind." Jack nodded with some thought and told one of the investigators who rushed off. 

"Now if you could excuse me Jack but I feel like shit and want to go home." Will sent a glare this time, one full of malice. 

Jack squared back his shoulders, "Of course, I hope you feel better after you passed out, goodbye." 

Will didn't bother saying goodbye and walked off the crime scene and past stares from analysts who whispered about what happened. Will closed his eyes and groaned, Beverly was driving, he forgot. He waited for Beverly who stopped to talk to Jack after Will was finished talking with him and caught Beverly's gaze. She quickly said goodbye and walked over to where Will was at. 

"Ready to head home?" Beverly asked. 

Will sighed, which he did alot today, "Yes, now hurry up Bev." 

Beverly smiled as they entered Will's car and put the keys into the ignition.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets someone new.

The ride home was a silent one because Will fell asleep almost instantly when his back hit the seat. Beverly put on some music that Will couldn't quite put a finger on but it sounded familiar, maybe he listened to it on the ride here? He didn't care and let the sweet embrace of sleep take over his body, calming him until he almost felt peaceful, a twinge of dread always covered him. 

\------

They made it to Will's house. 

His pack was at the door barking and whining obviously happy to see their master. 

Will thanked Beverly and invited her in only for her to stop her walk to the door when a black Toyota pulled into his driveway. They bid their goodbyes, a bit too quickly, Will thought as he watched Beverly and her friend drive into the distance. Sounds of begging dogs pulled him away from his thoughts and he turned around to open the door, letting all of his canines rush to greet him with their warm tounges and fluffy paws. 

"Hey guys, I missed you," Will said warmly with a big smile and his hounds barked blissfully as his large hand's pet and rubbed their soft stomachs. "Winston, watch the pack when you go run." Winston looked towards Will's deep ocean eyes and barked as the pack ran into the forest behind Will's house.

Will's stomach grumbled and he checked the time, it was 2 pm, fuck, he needed food. His head throbbed painfully causing him to lean against his door. Slowly he walked inside his house towards the kitchen. I'll just drink some water and ibuprofen and sleep, god I'm so fucking tired. 

Cold water and two white chalky pills slid down his throat and he moaned in relief. Quickly he walked to the front door, calling his pack and waiting for them to enter their home. Once everyone was in safely Will stumbled to his bed and passed out, not even changing out of his work clothes. 

\------

Will awoke in the dead of night, 4:38 to be precise, with the dogs surrounding his bed, and even though he was tired Will gave a soft dreamy smile. He never felt as safe and loved as he did with his pack. Carefully he left his bed and headed to the kitchen to eat cereal. 

While he munched on some bland wheat cheerios he realized that he needed to complete his paperwork from yesterday's ordeal. He knew Jack was going to call him early in the morning to come to Quantico and knowing him it would be around 5:30 or 6. Will set down his bowl in the sink and went to shower and change into new clothes that weren't smothered in sweat. 

\------

Just as Will suspected Jack called him at 6, talking about how he 'needed to get here on time' and 'do his work for once. He rubbed his dark brown hair with a towel and put on grey slacks, ones that fit well and weren't worn out, a black turtle neck, a black trenchcoat, and his favorite casual black business shoes. He didn't know why but he felt the need to wear something nice today, he chalked it off as having time to get ready for work.

After feeding the dogs and promising them that he would be home soon he left for work at 6:30 in a good mood. The drive to Quantico was nice, he drove through large oaks and sturdy pines, catching the scent of fresh morning air through his open window. Will finally reached work at 7:16, he was 14 minutes early. He enjoyed his leftover time by taking a nice stroll in the building instead of rushing through the halls and almost crashing into trainees and agents.

He opened his office door expecting to see a stack of paperwork but was instead interrupted by a tall broad man with blonde hair in a tailored suit looking at his book collection in the right corner of his room. 

He froze for a moment unsure, before composing himself and questioning the man. 

"Hello, can I help you?" Will said with a tone of confusion and the man in front of him turned to face him. Will was... entranced, to say the least, his face was sculpted to perfection with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Slowly he reached the mysterious man's eyes, Will lightly sucked in a breath, they were a dark brown- no wait, he studied them as the light hit the mans eyes and spotted shades of red, maroon. His eyes were maroon. 

"Yes, you can help me," The man smoothed down his suit jacket and Will tried hard not stare at his hands, "I am looking for a Will Graham, Jack sent me to his office but if I have the wrong one then I fully apologize ." Will stared for a moment before looking down at his feet, face warm, and then looking back up through his dark curls and replying. 

"Uh, I am Will Graham, is there something you need from me?" Will shuffled a bit, "What's your name?" He asked in a quiet tone before rubbing and picking at his hands, a bad habit he picked up from his father. 

The man smiled with pearly whites, " A pleasure to meet you formally Will," He said with a honeyed voice. 

"My name is Hannibal."


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will chat- surprises ensue. Hannibal's POV for the first part (a little treat for ya'll)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I'm so sorry that I didn't update the past 3 weeks! I was very busy with school so I hope you like this early post! :)

Hannibal waited patiently in Will's office. He looked around the room studying the papers that sat discarded on the desk and analyzed the notes with messy scrawl. Hannibal assumed the person that Jack Crawford referred him to was a man who was like all the other patients he received from him- annoying and rude with a dash of anxiety. He left his eyes to wander before traveling to the bookshelf that held many classics, a man of taste, Hannibal thought. 

A soft shh from the door broke him from his thoughts and he looked towards it only to catch eyes with a stranger. 

The man, he assumed Will Graham, had stunning blue eyes. They were the color of the deep sea and the darkest sapphires. His dark brown curls fell around his face in a messy halo that framed his glasses and strong jaw. 

Hannibal was fascinated by him.

He pulled himself together when the man asked him a question to which he answered back politely. He would never admit it to anyone but the voice of this stranger was lilting with a soft gruffness to it that made Hannibal want to stay there forever.

"A pleasure to meet you formally Will, my name is Hannibal." 

\------

Will thought he should remember the name but it was foggy, he brushed it off, things have felt foggy for a while. 

"So what did Jack refer you to me for?" His hands twitched, and oh, he finally remembered. "Was it for therapy?" Jack had been hounding him for a while about seeing a therapist that, in Jack's words, 'you could spit your feeling onto'. He wasn't fond of the idea since the last time he spilled his feelings onto someone. They had wanted something in return. The taste of salt filtered into his mouth and he shuddered at the grimy memories.

"Ah yes, that is what I am here for," Hannibal gave a soft smile, "I was going to discuss the time and hours if you would like to partake in therapy I know Jack can hard sometimes." 

Will felt a sudden warmth fill him when Hannibal gave him a choice about it. Usually, conversations with Jack were forced and full of him telling Will to do. "I'm not very willing about opening up to people since I'm not good at it. " He sighed, "But I am willing just this time, I'm not promising full therapy sessions." 

Hannibal gave another smile, "I'm glad and I promise to make our time together as comfortable as possible."

"Well," Hannibal said, "I'll see you another time, I noticed your desk was full of paperwork so I'll be going now." 

Will froze for a moment. For some reason, he didn't want him to leave just yet. "Of course, goodbye Hannibal." 

Hannibal took out a piece of paper and placed it on his desk, "My number, in case you wanted to call." And out the door, he went leaving the scent of oak wood and something metallic. 

Slowly Will turned away after watching the maroon-eyed man leave as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the pleasant feeling as a soft smile played on his lips.


End file.
